Forced Love
by Stolen Sock
Summary: Draco fic! An exchange student comes to Hogwarts...sry I know this has been done loads of times before but it has a plot! Read and review plz! Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Forced Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trying to look bored. He did have a reputation to uphold, after all. On the inside, though, he was a bit excited. The previous year, there had been a rumor going around the school that an exchange student from America was coming to Hogwarts. Draco wanted the student to be female, because he had heard that American girls were quite pretty. Besides, he needed an excuse to get Pansy Parkinson away from him, she keeps thinking that she is his girlfriend or something.  
  
As Draco sat down, he saw Potter and his friends talking excitedly. On the train, he had heard a rumor that Potter and the Weasley girl were going out. He hoped it was true because if the student was female and pretty, he knew Potter would go after her. However, if he was going out with that Ginny girl, he couldn't unless he wanted to get beaten to a bloody pulp by Ginny. Speaking of getting beaten to a bloody pulp, Draco wondered if any of the other Weasleys were ok with Potter and Ginny going out. Oh well, he thought. Ron would probably be too busy snogging Granger to care, anyway.  
  
By the time the sorting was over and the new first years had all sat down at their appropriate tables, everyone was quite hungry. Then, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass and everyone fell silent. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his voice.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm sure you will enjoy it here. But first, an introduction. This year, a student from a wizarding school in America has been transferred here. She is in the fifth year, and I expect you all to welcome her the best you can. Here is Miss Motoko O'Connell."  
  
Polite clapping was heard. Draco stared at her, he was right, she was female and very pretty. She wasn't artificially pretty, like Pansy and her friends with loads of makeup, but naturally pretty and she didn't need makeup to get attention. Draco studied her features carefully. She had long, straight, dark brown hair that came up to about the middle of her back. She also had brown eyes and was thin. She was a little shorter than Draco. Just the right height, thought Draco, smiling to himself. Now there's just the matter of which house she will be in.  
  
Motoko sat on a stool as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. There was a 2 minute pause as the Hat decided where to put her. Draco had his fingers crossed under the table and hoped that the Hat would call out Slytherin.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" The Sorting Hat finally shouted. The Gryffindors all applauded enthusiastically.  
  
"Damn!" muttered Draco. He could see Motoko shaking hands with Potter, and he scowled. But with closer inspection, Potter also was holding hands with Ginny underneath the table. Draco sighed, relieved. But then he realized that if he were to go out with Motoko, his father would not be very happy with him having a relationship with a Gryffindor. Damn my father, he thought. Damn the Sorting Hat too! This was all its fault!  
  
Draco looked at Motoko again. She looked so pretty, smiling and talking with people she had made friends with. She just looked so radiant, like she was glowing with good spirit. Draco already longed to be with her. The truth was, Draco really was a good person, but his father bullied him into being mean and evil because he said all Malfoys are like that. Well, lets just hope her personality is as great as her looks, he thought and began eating his dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Forced Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
~Potions Class~  
  
"Silence! Now, you will be learning the Engorging Potion. Look up the ingredients in your books and begin making it with your partner." Snape's icy voice filled the dungeon.  
  
Snape had, as usual, thought of the best way to torture both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, but it bothered the Gryffindors more. He had made potion pairs for the 5th years and each pair had one Gryffindor, one Slytherin. Potter, Goyle; Weasley, Crabbe; Granger, Parkinson; and Malfoy, O'Connell; just to name a few.  
  
Goyle was looking at Potter like he was going to kill him if he didn't do all the work, Weasley and Crabbe both looked clueless, and Parkinson was already dipping Granger's hair into ink.  
  
At first, Draco was unsure about how to act around Motoko. He decided on what he normally did, and see how she responded.  
  
"Look up the ingredients will you O'Connell?" snarled Draco.  
  
"Ok, Draco...but why do you people always have to call people by their last names? You can call me Mo, you know." said Motoko, flipping through her Potion book.  
  
"Hey, that rhymes," Draco muttered under his breath on impulse. Great Draco, why did you say that? he thought to himself.  
  
"What?" said Mo(a/n: i'm going to call her Mo for the sake of typing out long names).  
  
"Nothing, nothing...have you found the ingredients yet?" said Draco.  
  
"Yes, they're right here." said Mo, already laying out the ingredients needed for the Engorgement Potion.  
  
"Oh, well then...lets start making it already." said Draco as icily as he could. He was suprised at Mo's ability to work quickly. Well, theres one good thing about her, he thought.  
  
"Hey, why do you have to be grouchy all the time huh?" asked Mo.  
  
"Thats none of your business, actually," Draco said.  
  
"Oh come on, Draco. Be happy! And help me with this potion, will you?" said Mo.  
  
"Oh, allright.." said Draco. Draco knew that if anyone else had been listening to their convorsation, they would be suprised. This was probably the nicest he'd been to anyone for.....well, it was a long time.  
  
But what Draco didn't know was that someone was listening to them: Pansy Parkinson. And, this didn't make her happy at all. Pansy wanted Draco all to herself, and she didn't need some American ho to steal him from her.  
  
As soon as Potions was over, Pansy rushed over to Draco and started snuggling up to him.  
  
"Oh Draco, did you miss me? Well, don't worry, you can sit next to me at lunch!!" said Pansy. She decided she needed to take as many precautions as necessary to make sure that Draco remained hers, and all hers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Motoko!  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"And then, she wore the same outfit as me...like 2 days after!!! I mean, what a slut! Don't you think Draco?" Said Pansy.  
  
Draco had to listen to Pansy's drivel all of his years at Hogwarts, so by now he knew just to grunt or say, "Yea," occasionally. He glanced over at Motoko, who was talking with Fred and George Weasley. Apparantly, she was quite the prankster, but unlike the Weasley twins, she never got caught.  
  
"No no, boys. Don't you see how obvious you make it that you did it? Now, when your done preparing for your prank somewhere, use the Clenious(a/n: sorry, i don't know latin!!) Charm, it makes anywhere your wand is pointing clean, so there are no footprints or fingerprints or anything like that..." Draco could hear Mo telling them. "Now, instead of making a potion to turn Snape's hair blue and slipping it into his food, why not do the same thing except make the potion turn his hair scarlet and gold? You know..Gryffindor colours? That will really get him mad." Fred and George were nodding admirably at Mo. Draco chuckled as he thought of the image of Snape, oblivious to the fact that he was sporting scarlet and gold hair, teaching Potions class with everyone snickering at him. Mo was right, that would really get him angry. It was quite a clever prank, also.  
  
"Draco? Whats so funny?" Draco could hear Pansy squawking.  
  
"Nothing...what were you saying?" Draco said, trying to look interested. His father wanted him to go out with and possibly marry Pansy, because he and Pansy's father were good friends, pureblood, and were formerly in Voldemort's inner circle before he fell. Draco had refused to go out with Pansy, so his father would just have to make to with him being nice to her. And even that was difficult for Draco. So Draco had to be nice to Pansy, or else she would tell her father, who would tell Draco's father.  
  
I have got to make a move on Mo soon, or else she will get taken, Draco thought. Quite a few guys have had a crush on her since she arrived, which made Draco nervous.  
  
Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his voice. "Ahem, if i can have your attention please." Everyone quieted down immediately. "I would like to inform you ahead of time that this year, there will be a Christmas Ball. This ball is for 3rd years and up, but if a 1st or 2nd year is invited to go with an older student, they may attend. This ball will be muggle-style, so to say. You may dress as muggles and there will be muggle music. That is all. You may continue your lunch." Dumbledore smiled at the students and sat down.  
  
At first, there was silence. Then everyone started talking at once. All the students who were in 3rd year and up were jabbering to their friends about who they were planning to invite or boasting about what they were going to wear. Many boys were winking at Mo, who was looking back at them both scared and disguisted. Draco hoped that Mo would have the same attitude towards them when they asked her to the ball.  
  
"You're going with me, right Draco?" Pansy asked as she smiled at him, showing all her yellow, crooked teeth.  
  
Just the sight of Pansy's teeth were enough to make Draco lose his lunch, so he quickly said, "Um, you know what? I gotta go....to the library! You know, got to finish that stupid History of Magic essay," and with that, Draco ran out of the Great Hall. He could hear Pansy's faint voice behind him saying, "OK Draco!! I'll talk to you later!!!" Ugh...he thought.  
  
At this piont, Draco was running pretty fast and not looking in front of him. He bumped into someone who was obviously running just as fast in the opposite direction, because whoever it was fell on top of him. It was Cho Chang.  
  
"Oh, sorry Draco...." Cho said, but didn't get up. Their fall had trapped her hands in a very inappropriate spot on Draco, and Cho seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"UGH!!!! WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!" Draco shouted, thoroughly disturbed.  
  
"Oh my God Draco, I am so sorry!" said Cho, who was bright red.  
  
"I gotta go...." Draco said, and rushed off.  
  
Cho was mumbling behind him, "Oh my God, oh my God, why did I do that, I cannot beleive that just happened, oh my God....."  
  
Somehow, Draco had to believe that she really didn't mean to do what she just did. I guess it was just those pesky hormones...Draco thought, trying to joke the incident off in vain. Oh no...that was not good at all Draco! This could turn into a nasty rumour, which could ruin your chances with Mo! Ok Draco, calm down. Just pretend that it didn't happen! Yes...i think that is what's best. Draco thought all this while walking to his next class. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Mo!  
  
Ever since the "Cho incident" as Draco was referring to it as, Mo and Draco became quite close. They could talk to eachother and they wouldn't judge eachother, and always gave eachother advice. They started meeting in the library regularly to do homework together. When his fellow Slytherins got suspicious, Draco told them one of two things, whichever came to his mouth first: Either that it was a dare, or he was planning to pull a humongous prank on her as soon as she thought he was her friend. Neither of these were true, of course.  
  
One day, when Draco and Mo were working on a Potions essay together, Mo looked over at Draco, biting his lip because his essay was still 7 inches short.  
  
Wow, Draco really is cute, the way he bites his lip like that... Mo thought. Wait, what am I thinking? This is DRACO I'm talking about! But still, alot of girls have crushes on him, now I know why. I must be pretty lucky to have him as a friend, she thought. Though you know you want him as much more than a friend, a voice in the back of her head thought. No, thats silly! the other voice thought. You know you like him, the way he's been growing on you lately....his hair, his face, his body, his perfect butt............. Stop that! He is just my friend and that is that! End of discussion. Mo thought, amazed that she was actually talking to herself.  
  
While Mo was thinking all that, Draco was thinking to himself also. He glanced over at Mo, who was measuring her essay. Dammit, he thought. Why does she have to be so cute! And what a body, too! Also, a great personality to go along with that body---wait a sec, this is MO! She's just a good friend to me, nothing else. And a bloody hot friend at that, another voice said. What are you talking about? he thought. You know you want her, you can't wait to make your move, its driving you crazy! Ok, fine, I want her. But with all the other guys asking her out, it'll seem like I'm just one of them, switching girlfriends every week. Well, thats true, but did you think it would be easy to get her? Of course not, but now this will make it harder to prove my love to her. You want her don't you? Hell yea! Well, go out there and get her! You know your far better than any of those other guys. Well, yes, i suppose---oh God, shes stretching again. She can't do that! Its making it too hard for me! The way she arches her back, and her chest goes out---Hey! Yoohoo! You've got to concentrate remember? Oh yes, of course, my Potions essay. Shit! Its still 5 inches short.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sure enough, word had gotten out that Draco and Cho were going out.  
  
"Psst, did you know that Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy are going out?" someone said to Mo at breakfast. Her jaw dropped instantly and she tried to cover it up.  
  
"Oh really? Well, good for them!" She laughed uneasily. Damn! she thought. Well, did you think that no one would go for him? Him being so hot? Well, no but...... Then stop whining!  
  
But Mo couldn't help it, when Cho walked past her at the end of breakfast, she had to scowl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Psst, did you know that Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy are going out?" someone said to Pansy at breakfast. Pansy had been right in the middle of drinking pumpkin juice, but when she heard this, she spit it out right onto Blaise Zabini's face.  
  
"Hey, watch it!!!!!!!" Blaise said, but Pansy didn't seem to care whether Blaise thought she should watch it or not.  
  
"WHAT?? No, that can't be! My Draco loves me too much. I think someone's lying to you." Pansy said, to the person who told her the rumour, who wasn't listening to her anymore. Draco and Cho? Pansy thought. This is not good! What if the rumour is true?? Then what will I do? I'll tell Daddy, thats what! Besides, its probably false anyway. I'll just talk to Draco afterwards and set things straight, she thought. He better not be with that O'Connell girl again......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Flying Class~  
  
"Now, stick your right hand over the broom, and say UP!" said Madam Hooch, looking distracted. She was teaching the 5th year Slytherin- Gryffindor class.  
  
"Um, Madam Hooch, I think we already know how to do that." Lavender said, speaking for everyone.  
  
Madam Hooch looked embarrassed. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry children. Its all this Christmas stress, I suppose. And I have so much to do for the Christmas ball---"  
  
"Why don't you just go do what you need to go for the ball for this class? We'll be ok, we don't really need this lesson do we?? Besides, there are some prefects here, so it should be allright." said Lavender again, looking persuasive and innocent at the same time.  
  
"Well, I don't know......" started Madam Hooch.  
  
"Oh come on Madam Hooch!"  
  
"We'll be allright, really."  
  
"We're responsible enough!"  
  
"Well, ok, I suppose its allright. But at the end of the class, I expect you to clean up and get going before my next class comes."  
  
A chorus of, "We will, Madam Hooch," was heard, and Madam Hooch turned around and walked back to the castle.  
  
As soon as the door that led to the castle closed behind Madam Hooch, Ron Weasley shouted, "Quidditch game! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"  
  
At this, everyone cheered. Everyone who was playing got on their broomsticks and began to play. For Gryffindor, Harry, Parvati, and Seamus were Chasers, Lavender and Dean were Beaters, Ron was the Keeper, and Mo was Seeker. For Slytherin, Draco, Blaise, and Millicent(Bulstrode) were Chasers, Crabbe and Goyle were Beaters, a shy black girl named Amanda was Keeper, and Pansy was Seeker.  
  
As the game went on, Pansy was tailing Mo. Mo stopped about 50 feet above the game, and hovered there, searching for the Snitch. Pansy was right above and behind her. Then, an idea struck Pansy. What if she could kick Mo in the back, and act like it was an accident? She decided to go for it. When Pansy was right behind Mo, she began to take aim. She brang her leg back and got ready to kick. Just then, Mo spotted the Golden Snitch. It was heading straight towards her stomach. Mo lowered her broom a bit and caught it. Pansy, realizing too late that Mo had moved, swung her foot forward as hard as she could. Right when Mo had closed her hand around the Snitch, Pansy's foot made contact with the back of Mo's head, knocking her out. Mo fell off her broom and started to plummet towards the ground.  
  
A/N: OH i just LOVE cliffhangers don't you????? I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Mo.  
  
Mo fell off her broom and started to plummet towards the ground. Pansy screamed.  
  
Oh no Pansy, now what? You've got to do something! Pansy thought. But another voice said, Hmmph! Serves her right, the bitch.  
  
But Pansy cried out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Someone help!!!!!!!" Luckily, she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Both teams froze where they were and watched Mo fall, as if they didn't know what to do. But Draco quickly reacted. He dived after her as quick as he could. Unfortunately, Draco was on an old Cleansweep Seven from the school's supply shed because he didn't have time to go up to his dorm to get his Nimbus 2001. He was urging his broom onward, but the ancient Cleansweep just wasn't enough. Mo hit the ground with a sickening thud, and Draco heard a crack, as her left leg broke. Mo let out a moan. Draco landed next to her seconds after, and started shaking her, althought he knew he shouldn't, in case she broke anything else.  
  
"MO!!!! Wake up Mo!!!!" Draco shouted. By now everyone was on the field around Mo. He didn't care that all the Slytherins were looking at him strangely. It was like all he cared about was that Mo was ok.  
  
Then, Harry took over. "Everyone calm down! Give her some space!" He cautiously touched her leg. Mo let out a cry, but she was still unconcious. "Who caused her to fall?" Harry asked.  
  
When nobody said anything, Hermione spoke up. "I saw who did it. It was Pansy. I saw her." Pansy was scowling.  
  
"Fine, I did do it. But I didn't mean to!" Pansy said, trying to think of an excuse in vain.  
  
"That was low, Parkinson," said Draco, shaking his head at her.  
  
"Somebody better get her to Madam Pomfrey, quick," Harry suggested.  
  
"I'll do it," said Draco, suprising everyone. He quickly picked Mo up and started walking towards the Hospital Wing. That was really idiotic of Pansy, he thought. What if something serious happened to Mo?  
  
By the time he reached the Hospital Wing, Mo was getting a bit heavy, so he laid her down on a cot nearby. Madam Pomfrey came along and immediately shoved huge peices of chocolate in Draco's mouth.  
  
"Oh you poor dear! Now, what happened?" Then, she seemed to have noticed Mo. "Oh dear...."  
  
Madam Pomfrey said that she had broken her leg, and she would be unconcious for some time because of the blow to her head, but no permanent damage had been done. After Madam Pomfrey healed Mo's leg, the look of pain that had been on Mo's face left.  
  
"She will wake up sometime tomorrow, I think." said Madam Pomfrey, as she left the room.  
  
Draco thought he must have watched her for ages, but it was probably about a quarter an hour. She looked even more beautiful when she was unconcious, he thought. With her cheeks flushed like that. Then Draco realized he ought to be getting to his next class. Before he left, he gently kissed Mo's silky smooth cheek, and he could see a faint smile appear on her features.  
  
Mmmm.....Draco thought. She smells good..........  
  
As Draco was walking down the corridor, remembering the sweet, enchanting smell of Mo, he wondered what made him act like he did down at the Quidditch Pitch. He knew that now he had lost most of the Slytherins' trust, but he didn't seem to care. Then, he stopped walking abruptly as a thought struck him. Do I love her?  
  
At that exact moment, a sharp pain reached Mo's left leg and Pansy's left arm. 


	6. Chapter 6

Forced Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Mo.  
  
Mo's eyes fluttered open to find herself on a fluffy bed in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Wha...what happened?" said Mo, talking to no one in particular. Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room holding a stack of sheets and spotted Mo.  
  
"Oh, so you're up!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, and started to take Mo's temperature and see if she was all right. While Madam Pomfrey was doing this, Mo looked at the table next to her. It was cluttered with books, cards, and flowers. Madam Pomfrey saw her looking at them.  
  
"The flowers and cards are from your friends, and the books are for your homework. That boy-Draco Malfoy, I think-brought them for you. He's been here to check on you at least 50 times today!" Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey finally said she could go, Mo walked to her common room. Then, she realized that it must be time for dinner, and headed in the opposite direction. When she was halfway down to the Great Hall, her leg unexpectedly started to feel as if it were on fire. Mo gave a cry. She winced, and tried to continue on, but she couldn't. She was in so much pain, she couldn't walk, and started to fall. But, someone caught her. She looked up into a blonde haired, grey eyed, smiling face.  
  
"Draco!" she said, and hugged him. She then realized that he was holding her in his arms. "Oh! Sorry..." she said, and got out of his arms. She tried to stand, but again failed and fell. Draco caught her again.  
  
"Woah! I don't think you can walk! I better carry you." Draco said, and started walking.  
  
"Okay then. I'm really sorry about all this..." said Mo, blushing.  
  
"Thats allright. We're just lucky I was here." said Draco.  
  
"Why were you here? Shouldn't you be at dinner?" asked Mo.  
  
"Well..." Draco mumbled something she couldn't hear.  
  
"What?" said Mo.  
  
"I was coming to check on you, ok?" said a blushing Draco.  
  
"Oh. Well, thank you. By the way, where are we going?" Mo said.  
  
"Er...I don't really know," laughed Draco, stopping. "Why don't we just eat in an empty classroom? I've got some pumpkin pastys in my pocket."  
  
"Yea, that would be great." said Mo.  
  
They came to an empty room on the 5th floor, and Draco put Mo down on a window seat. He sat down next to her.  
  
"So...what happened at the Quidditch Pitch? The last thing I remember is catching the Snitch." said Mo.  
  
"Well...Pansy was tailing you, and when you caught the Snitch, she...she kicked you. Right in the back of your head! Idiotic..." said Draco. "She got in loads of trouble, though. 75 points from Slytherin and a week of detention. She deserved it, I think."  
  
"Oh...I see." Mo said. "How long was I in the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"About a day. Madam Pomfrey said that you weren't hurt too bad. You broke your leg, though. Maybe that's why you can't walk." said Draco.  
  
"But everyone says that Madam Pomfrey's bone-healing charms are the best! It must have worked..." Mo said.  
  
"Hmm..." said Draco. "Why do you think you can't walk?"  
  
"I don't really know." Mo said, pausing. "By the way, I heard you were going out with Cho Chang. Is that true?"  
  
"WHAT?? Of course not! Where did you hear that?" said Draco, his eyes popping.  
  
"Everyones saying it. It isn't true?" Mo said, her spirit rising.  
  
"No! Not at all. I wouldn't want anyone to think that. Especially not you..." said Draco, looking into her eyes. Mo looked back into his eyes, and realized that it was her that he liked! Her heart jumped. They both leaned into each other, and their lips brushed eachothers. Draco breathed in Mo's wonderful scent of honey and roses again, gave her a quick kiss, and moved back, suprised. Why did I do that? he thought. But Mo smiled at him and grabbed his neck, pulling her towards him. She started to kiss him passionately. Draco was stunned for a second, but closed his eyes and slipped his hands around Mo's waist, and kissed back. Mo leaned back, pulling Draco with her, causing Draco to lay on top of her. Luckily, the window seat was long. They kissed long and hard, for who knows how long. Suddenly, an owl hooted by the window, and Draco and Mo jerked up.  
  
"Oh no! We better get back to our common rooms!" cried Mo.  
  
"Yea, it's getting kinda late." said Draco.  
  
They both hurried out of the room and headed in opposite directions, blushing furiously. 


End file.
